Everything
by Tenriia
Summary: Sakura/Sasuke Oneshot, set in Shippuuden...what I think should happen after Sasuke tries to defeat Konoha. Writing was inspired by Lifehouse's song, Everything.


Pairing: Sasuke

Sakura

SONG: Everything - Lifehouse

x.x.x.x.x

I couldn't take it anymore. All this time, my emotions had been filling up… almost leaking… almost betraying me. My head felt light, and my vision slowly faded into nothingness. For the first time in 10 years, I felt a tear slide down my cheek. No! Nobody could see me like this…

But I knew deep down that I wanted someone to see… I wanted her to find me. And I hated myself for it.

I needed her innocent voice that always managed to calm me.

I needed her gentle stare that made my body feel weak.

I needed her soft touch that made my heart betray my thoughts.

I needed her. She was everything… I no longer had anything else in this miserable life.

Yet I felt that she was all I needed.

x.x.x.x.x

My heart lurched painfully in my chest. Where was he? I ran through the torn streets of Konoha… I couldn't lose him now… he was right there… I had seen him, I had reached out… but he had ran. I would never be able to face myself in the mirror ever again if I did not get him back. I knew, in my heart, this was my last chance. Sasuke would not wait.

He was the reason I was still on my feet. I was so weak my legs felt as heavy as bricks, and it took every last ounce of my strength to keep going.

I had to keep going.

I had to.

x.x.x.x.x

She was not coming for me. I knew that now. After all I had put her through… Who would ever still love someone after all of that? She was running to Naruto… they would be happy together. My future with Sakura was nonexistent. How could I be so naïve? Thinking she would come to me just like in a fairy tale. She was my everything, and now she had gone forever. With nothing left, what was my purpose? How was my life supposed to work out? I slowly lifted my kunai with a shaking hand. I had disgraced myself, lost my only friends, only family, only love. I had nothing left.

x.x.x.x.x

No, no, no! It could not end like this! He was everything to me, even after all he had done. I would find a way to make this work, if it was the last thing I ever did! No, he wasn't… he wasn't going to… how could he end it like this? I watched, frightened, and in tears, as his kunai lifted into the air. No…no…NO.

"SASUKE!"

x.x.x.x.x

I heard her voice. Like the first birdsong that awakens a new day. As the tear escaped my cheek and hit the ground beneath me, so did the kunai. I was afraid. I could not look at her face and see the pain of all those years reflected back at me. But I had to. I had to see her green eyes that made me stumble on my usually steady feet. I turned around to face the only precious and beautiful thing left in my miserable life. Her standing there, calling out to me, was like a dream. It could not be true. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but no words could express my pain, gratefulness, or regret. I could only stare, with tears pouring so uncharacteristically from my eyes.

x.x.x.x.x

I had found him. Finally, after years of searching, he was here. My emotions could not be held in anymore, and I began to sob. He walked toward me, and I saw that he, too, was crying. Because of me? No, it couldn't be like that… he had never cared about me. He probably hadn't even thought about me since he left that horrible night…

x.x.x.x.x

Her tears burned into me, just like the night I had left so many years before. I wanted desperately to make them stop, to take away all the hurt… I hated seeing her face so destroyed with pain. I couldn't breathe seeing her this way. I could not live with such regret… Because I knew that her tears now were all my fault. Her tears that night many years ago were all my fault. She had cried too much for me. I never wanted her to cry for me again. Without hesitation, I reached out for her and found her face in my hands. I lifted her face up to see me, and finally kissed the girl I had loved since the very first day I saw her beautiful green eyes.

x.x.x.x.x

Sasuke, so close to me, holding me in his arms… I couldn't wrap my head around it. Everything I had ever wanted… was coming true. It was better than anything I had imagined, all the scenarios that had gone through my head as a girl… could not compare to this. I closed my eyes, and let the calm wash over me. All my troubles, all my insecurities faded as I lay in his warm embrace. Weariness took over, and I fell into a deep sleep.

x.x.x.x.x

I watched Sakura sleep in my arms. Her eyes closed, and her breathing steady and soft. The sight of her took my breath away. I did not know how I would be welcome in Konoha anymore, after all I had done… but I wanted to spend my life with Sakura. I would make it work somehow… I promised myself that. She was all I wanted, all I needed to be happy. She was everything. I wanted her to be with me like this for the rest of my life. I could change, I could turn my life around… go back to how it was. As long as I was with her, everything would be okay. It could not get any better than this.

x.x.x.x.x


End file.
